Because Of You
by Ruii419
Summary: 'aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta, entah itu mencintai ataupun dicintai. Dan pada saat aku jatuh cinta, aku merasakannya pada orang yang salah.' 'aku dididik dari keluarga yang broken home, sehingga membuatku tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang dingin.' "cinta pertama belum tentu cinta terakhir juga kan." CHANBAEK'S HERE! BASED ON A TRUE STORY AUTHOR :') RnR Please :3


Title : Because Of You

Genre : drama, hurt, romance, family(?)

Casts : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Etc.

Author : Devil's Crying419

Ratting : aMan :p gak, T.

Length : oneshoot

Pairing : Chanbaek

Summary : 'aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta, entah itu mencintai ataupun dicintai. Dan pada saat aku jatuh cinta, aku merasakannya pada orang yang salah.' 'aku dididik dari keluarga yang broken home, sehingga membuatku tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang dingin.' "cinta pertama belum tentu cinta terakhir juga kan." "Aku harus melupakan dia. Tak ada harapan untukku." "meskipun harapan masih ada, tapi semangatnya sudah hilang." CHANBAEK'S HERE! BASED ON A TRUE STORY AUTHOR :') RnR Please :3

Recommended Song : Simple Plan – Untitled, Kelly Clarkson – Because Of You

Disclaimer : all of the **casts** is **belong to God**, Their parents, and themselves. This **fiction** is **MINE**.

Warning : **OOC, BOYS LOVE** !alurnya kecepetan, gak sesuai **EYD**, alurnya **GAJE**, banyak **TYPO** bertebaran, dan… 1 lagi, **author**nya **sarap** -_- #sadardiri

Boleh **BASH** tapi jangan **PLAGIATIN. Anggap aja disini kalau Chanyeol lebih tua dari Baekhyun ne :v **

**Don't like don't read**

**I told u b'4**

**Happy reading ('',)**

_Everything I've is fake, I never have something's real. _

_Friend, best friend, lover, even…_

_Family… _

Baekhyun POV

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, kapan semuanya akan berakhir?. Aku merasa seperti bosan hidup. Suara kaca pecah dan barang-barang yang jatuh masih mendominasi di telingaku. Aku menutup kedua telingaku menggunakan bantal. Sama saja, aku masih bisa mendengar suara-suara itu. Dan tak kadang juga aku mendengar teriakkan eommaku. Argh, rasanya aku ingin kabur dari rumah saja. Aku berharap bahwa ini adalah mimpi buruk. Tapi, ini adalah kenyataan.

Aku tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan…

Airmata terus mengalir keluar dari mataku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Rasanya aku ingin menulikan telingaku, agar aku tak dapat mendengar suara mereka berkelahi lagi.

_Siapapun,_

_Tolong aku…_

_Tolong sadarkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini…_

_Aku tak bisa menghadapinya…_

_Aku tahu, aku tak kuat…_

_Aku lemah…_

_Aku takut…_

_Ini menakutkan.._

_Bahkan ini lebih menakutkan…_

_Dari sebuah film horror manapun…_

_Siapapun,_

_Tolong katakan padaku…_

_Bahwa ini bukan kenyataan…_

-BECAUSE OF YOU-

Aku terbangun dengan kondisi yang mengerikan, yah. Mataku terlihat seperti panda. Dan mataku memerah juga. Rambutku terlihat acak-acakkan. Bibirku berdarah, karena aku menggigitnya terlalu keras.

Aku mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tapi aku menemukan pecahan kaca, entah itu piring, jendela, ataupun gelas. Aku menemukan foto pernikahan mereka yang telah robek menjadi banyak bagian. Aku mengumpulkan bagian-bagian foto itu. Aku melihat kearah jam yang bertengger di dinding. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 04:47 a.m. Aku masuk kembali didalam kamarku lalu menyatukan bagian-bagian foto yang robek itu. Airmataku mulai berjatuhan lagi. Aku tidak perduli. Yang penting aku harus bisa menyatukan foto ini.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya aku bisa menyatukan foto ini. Aku mengambil salah satu bingkai fotoku dan mengeluarkan fotoku. Aku lalu memasukan foto pernikahan orangtuaku itu. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menggantungkan foto itu. Aku tersenyum saat memandangi itu.

Aku tahu alasan kenapa mereka menikah,

Mereka MENIKAH TANPA LANDASAN CINTA

MELAINKAN HAWA NAFSU

_Semua karena aku._

_Aku selalu disalahkan…_

_Aku tidak tahu apa-apa…_

_Tapi, pada akhirnya aku mengerti…_

_Aku disalahkan karena kecerobohan yang mereka buat…_

_Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa…_

_Selain diam dan menangis…_

-BECAUSE OF YOU-

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:35 KST. Aku mengambil tas ranselku dan berjalan keluar rumah. Langkahku terhenti saat melihat tetanggaku, Daehyun sedang diantar appanya kesekolah menggunakan mobil mereka. Aku memandangi mobil yang terparkir di garasi dengan tatapan sendu. Ada satu pertanyaan diotakku.

_Kapan appa akan mengantarku ke sekolah lagi?_

Seingatku, appaku mengantarku untuk yang terakhir kalinya disaat aku duduk dibangku TK. Dan sekarang, aku sudah duduk di tingkat akhir SHS.

Aku menghela nafasku berat, lalu melanjutkan perjalananku yang tertunda tadi.

-BROKEN ALL-

Aku sudah sampai disekolah beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang, aku sedang berada didepan kelasku. XII SCIENCE II. Aku membuka pintu kelas. Kelas masih kosong, kurasa belum ada seorangpun yang datang. Yah, aku yang datang pertama. Aku berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah tempat dudukku. Aku menaruh tasku di atas meja. Dan mataku tertuju pada sebuah laci meja. Aku mendekati meja yang berada didepanku aku melihat ke laci meja itu. Ada sebuah tulisan Hangeul disitu.

CHANYEOL LOVE YOUNGMIN

Hatiku teriris-iris saat membaca tulisan itu. Mataku memanas, tapi aku menahan airmataku supaya tidak jatuh. Oh, ayolah. Aku tahu aku cengeng. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menangis terus. Biar bagaimanapun juga, aku ingin tersenyum ataupun tertawa, seperti orang lain.

_Tapi,_

_Nyatanya,_

_Membuat sebuah lengkungan dibibirku sangatlah sulit…_

_Aku tidak bisa tersenyum dengan tulus…_

_Senyumku seakan-akan tersembunyi pada setiap kesedihanku…_

_Aku memang bisa tersenyum…_

_Tapi, hanya sebuah senyum paksaan…_

_Hatiku tidak bisa ikut tersenyum…_

_Karena hatiku selalu menangis…_

_Bahkan, menurutku…_

_Bahagia itu sangat tidak mungkin…_

_Untuk orang sepertiku…_

Aku masih memandangi laci meja itu. Kenapa terasa sakit di dadaku? Seperti ada sebuah luka yang tak kasat mata.

_Luka itu memang tidak berdarah, _

_tapi kenapa rasanya lebih sakit daripada luka yang mengeluarkan darah?_

"hoi.!" Aku terkaget saat mengetahui bahwa temanku, Hyunseong sudah berada disampingku dan menepuk bahu kiriku. Aku menoleh padanya dan dia menampilkan senyumnya, meski dia tahu bahwa aku tidak suka tersenyum. "wae?" ia bertanya dengan ekspresi penasaran miliknya. Dia lalu melihat arah tatapanku. "oh, aku mengerti. Anggap saja tulisan itu tidak ada." Hyunseong mengatakan itu dengan nada enteng. Yah, aku bisa saja menganggap bahwa tulisan itu tidak ada. Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur melihatnya, dan hatiku sudah terluka lebih dalam lagi.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Hyunseong lalu menganggukkan kepalaku. "OK, kita akan bertemu lagi pada jam istirahat." Hyunseong langsung keluar dari kelasku dan berjalan menuju kelasnya yang tepat berada di sebelah kelasku.

_Park Chanyeol,_

_I'm sorry,_

_But, I love you…_

_I can't stop this stupid feeling…_

_Even I know that you never loved me…_

_But, I'm not regret…_

_I have no reason for it_

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku dan duduk disitu. Meskipun seberapa keras usahaku untuk melupakan namja itu, aku malah lebih mengingatnya. Dia sunbaeku. Dia sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu. Aku mencintainya, tapi aku tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku ini padanya.

_Karena, _

_Aku yakin…_

_Dia mencintai orang lain…_

Bodohnya aku, aku jatuh demi orang yang tidak pernah menyadari kehadiranku. Tapi, anehnya aku tidak menyesal. Agak membingungkan.

_Aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta…_

_Entah itu mencintai ataupun dicintai…_

_Dan pada saat aku jatuh cinta…_

_Aku merasakannya pada orang yang salah…_

-BECAUSE OF YOU-

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat, tapi aku tidak pergi ke kantin. Aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal di kelas. Aku tidak mood untuk makan.

Aku, Minwoo, Sungyeol, Sungmin, Key, dan Taemin sedang berada dikelasnya Sungmin, XII SCIENCE IV. Mereka berlima selalu mengoceh dari tadi, aku hanya bisa mendengarkan cerita mereka. Aku tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara pada mereka. Jika aku yan berbicara, mereka pasti akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada buku ataupun pada smartphone yang mereka punya. Seakan-akan buku dan smartphone itu lebih menarik untuk didengarkan, dibanding ceritaku. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi 'pendengar ' saja. Takkan ada yang mau aku menjadi 'pembicara'. Sesekali mereka tertawa karena ceritanya Taemin. Aku ingin tertawa, tapi. Aku tidak bisa.

_Aku juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan seperti mereka…_

_Tapi, rasanya mustahil…_

_Kebahagiaanku bagai terkunci… _

_Dalam sebuah penjara yang dijaga oleh Kesedihanku…_

Aku menoleh pada jam dinding yang berada di atas papan tulis. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 10:45 KST. Lima menit lagi akan ada bel masuk. "chingudeul, mianhae. Aku harus kembali ke kelasku. Annyeong." Aku mengatakannya lalu keluar dari kelas itu dan berjalan menuju kelasku. Kelima orang tadi adalah 'teman'ku.

_Aku selalu mempunyai hal yang palsu…_

_Entah itu teman, sahabat, orang yang dicintai…_

_Bahkan, orangtua…_

Aku sampai dikelasku. Aku langsung duduk dibangku milikku dan menaruh kepalaku di atas meja. Suasana kelas ini sangat ribut. Tapi aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka. Aku tidak suka keributan, aku suka ketenangan. Aku memasangkan earphone pada telingaku dan memutar sebuah lagu. Semoga saja lagu yang aku putar bisa 'meminimalisir' suara keributan mereka. Terutama suara yeoja-yeoja yang sok canti itu. Mereka bernyanyi lagu yang bagus, tapi saying. Suara mereka jelek, sama sekali tidak enak untuk didengar. Dan suara mereka selalu sukses memekakkan telingaku. Aku memandangi seluruh kelas ini. Yeoja-yeoja yang sedang bernyanyi jelek itu ada dibelakangku. Di depan pintu ada yeoja dan namja yang saling berpegangan tangan. Oh dear, apa mereka tidak mengenal tempat untuk berpacaran?. Argh, aku menundukan kepalaku. Berusaha untuk mendengarkan lagu yang sudah kuputar.

_Jujur, aku iri pada mereka yang bisa tersenyum tulus, tertawa dan bahagia…_

Sejenak suasana kelas menjadi sangat sunyi, ternyata Jung Sonsaengnim sudah datang. Aku langsung mematikan musiknya dan mengambil buku pelajaran Biologi, pelajaran yang paling kubenci selama SHS.

Aku benci biologi, aku benci menghafal teori. Aku lebih tertarik pada rumus Fisika atau Kimia. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun. Aku harus mau menyukai Biologi.

-BECAUSE OF YOU-

Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk pulang sekolah, semuanya langsung berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari kelas. Dan pada akhirnya aku harus keluar paling terakhir. Aku berjalan keluar dan sampai pada gerbang sekolah. Aku duduk di halte. Aku sedang menunggu Bus untuk pulang. Mataku tertuju pada langit. Setiap kali aku memandangi langit, entah kenapa…

_Aku selalu teringat pada dia. _

Sudah setahun penuh aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Park Chanyeol, aku merindukannya. Bagaimana penampilannya saat ini. Apakah dia bertambah tampan? Aku tersenyum kecut. Bagaimana bisa pikiranku melayang terlalu jauh? Aku melihat sebuah bus datang. Saat bus itu berhenti, aku naik. Aku duduk dipaling belakang. Serangkaian flashback terlintas diotakku. Dulu, aku, Soyu, dan Chanyeol sering pulang bersama menggunakan bus. Soyu dan Chanyeol adalah teman sekelas. Rumah mereka berada diarah yang sama. Dan Soyu adalah sepupuku. Jadi ia sering mengajakku untuk pulang bersama. Tetapi, alasanku kenapa aku mau pulang bersama Soyu. Adalah, karena aku mau pulang bersama Chanyeol.

Bus berhenti di halte dekat rumahku, aku langsung turun. dan berjalan menuju rumah nenekku. Aku selalu ke rumah nenekku, karena kedua orangtuaku selalu bekerja sampai malam. Dan aku tidak membawa kunci rumah. Jadi, aku memilih untuk ke rumah nenekku.

Pintunya tidak dikunci. Aku langsung masuk. "selamat siang." Ucapku lalu menelusuri rumah ini. Rumah ini sunyi, sepertinya sepupukku belum pulang. Aku berjalan kearah dapur dan nenekku ada disana. Dia sedang memasak. Aku lalu berjalan menuju kamar nenekku dan berbaring dikasur milik nenekku itu. Aku menutup mataku sejenak. Aku ingin melupakan semua beban pada hari ini.

-BECAUSE OF YOU-

Udara dingin terasa menusuk kulitku. Mataku tertuju pada suatu bintang dilangit. Bintang itu sangat terang. Nama bintang itu, adalah bintang Sirius. Sirius merupakan bintang paling terang. Bintang ini membuatku teringat pada Chanyeol. Dia memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan bintang itu.

_Mereka berdua sangat terang…_

_Tapi sangat jauh…_

_Sangat mustahil bagiku untuk meraihnya…_

Jika Chanyeol adalah Sirius, lalu… aku ini apa?. Apa aku pantas disebut bintang?.

_Mungkin, _

_aku adalah sebuah bintang jatuh…_

_Meskipun bintang…_

_Tapi tetap saja…_

_Karena bintang itu akan selalu jatuh…_

_Sama sepertiku…_

Yah, Chanyeol adalah Sirius. Maka, aku adalah Shooting Star. Sirius itu tempatnya dilangit. Tapi bintang jatuh? Dia selalu pergi tak tentu arah. Dan dia selalu jatuh dimana saja.

_Seandainya…_

Satu kata itu selalu terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku. Aku berpikir. Seandainya aku begini, seandainya aku begitu. Pasti aku tidak akan mengalami hal mengerikan seperti ini. Tapi, semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku tak dapat merubah masa lalu.

Aku melihat ada sebuah bintang jatuh dilangit. Dari sebuah dongeng yang kubaca. Jika kau melihat sebuah bintang jatuh dilangit. Ucapkan permohonanmu, maka permohonanmu akan terkabul.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mengucapkan permohonanku dalam hati. Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi entahlah. Aku mau mencobanya, mungkin berhasil atau tidak. Aku tidak perduli.

_'__Jika Tuhan mengijinkan, Aku ingin bersama dengan Chanyeol. Dan hidup bahagia selamanya'_

Happily ever after, can I?. Aku sering membaca kata 'happily ever after' pada setiap dongeng yang aku baca sewaktu aku kecil. Tapi, apa aku bisa?

_Kenyataan bukanlah suatu dongeng…. _

_Dongeng dan kenyataan selalu berbalik 90 derajat…_

_Apakah boleh aku berharap?_

_Sebuah ending yang bahagia? _

Aku membuka mataku. Bintang itu masih setia pada tempatnya. Aku memandangi bintang lainnya. Bintang itu seakan-akan tertawa karena kebodohan yang aku buat. Aku tahu aku bodoh.

-BECAUSE OF YOU-

Aku sedang berada disekolah. Cahaya matahari pagi menerobos masuk menembus jendela kaca itu. Suasana kelas sangat ramai, karena Shin sonsaengnim tidak masuk karena sakit. aku merasa sangat bosan. Aku mengambil pensil dan buku gambarku lalu menggambar sesuatu disana. Sejak mengenalnya, aku jadi tidak pernah menggambar namja lagi. Aku selalu menggambar yeoja. Karena…

_Jika aku menggambar namja…_

_Maka hasilnya akan menjadi mirip dengan wajahnya Chanyeol… _

Itu lah alasannya, hanya kelima temanku yang tahu akan hal itu. Aku jadi teringat ketika aku berada disekolah dasar.

Waktu itu, gambarku sangat jelek. Teman-teman sekelasku sering menghinaku karena gambarku yang sangat jelek itu. Bahkan mereka pernah merebut buku gambarku, menyobeknya, dan menginjak-injak buku itu. Aku pulang dengan mata yang sembab. Tapi kakek dan nenekku menenangkanku. Mereka bilang akan membelikan aku buku gamba dan crayon baru jika aku berhenti menangis. Aku berhenti menangis dan kakek dan nenekku benar-benar membelikannya. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Tapi sayang, kakekku 'pergi' ketika aku masuk ke JHS.

Sejak berada di JHS, aku belaja menggambar lebih keras. Hingga aku bisa menjadi jago dalam hal itu. Teman-temanku selalu menyuruhku untuk menggambar sesuatu untuk mereka. Aku dengan senang hati menggambar untuk mereka. Meski agak melelahkan, tapi aku senang. Karena itulah hobbyku.

Mereka bahkan pernah berebut buku gambarku untuk mengambil gambar yang aku buat. Dan terpaksa aku harus membeli buku gambar baru lagi.

Teman-temanku sewaktu di Sekolah Dasar melihat gambarku. Dan mereka minta maaf atas apa yang mereka lakukan dulu. Aku sudah memaafkan mereka sejak dulu. Tapi aku senang, Karena gambar. Aku mulai sedikit diakui teman-temanku.

Aku melanjutkan aktifitasku tadi yang sempat tertunda karena flashback tadi. Aku menggambar seorang yeoja yang menangis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menggambar dia menangis. Mungkin, aku hanya meluapkan perasaanku saja. Tiba-tiba salah seorang temanku, namanya Jin. "hei." Ia menyapaku lalu duduk dikursi yang berada didepanku. "hei." Aku membalas sapaanya. "sedang menggambar apa?" ia bertanya lalu merebut bukuku. Dia melihatnya lalu menatapku. "gambar yang bagus." Ia mengatakannya lalu mengembalikan buku itu padaku. "gomawo." Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. "apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" ia bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "tidak." Maaf, aku berbohong. Ia lalu menatapku. "kau bohong".

CHECKMATE

Aku lalu menatapnya, "yah sebenarnya ada." Aku mengatakannya seadanya. "apa itu?" tanyanya. "aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu." Aku membalasnya dengan nada datar. "biar kutebak, pasti ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang kau sukai." Tebaknya asal.

CHECKMATE

Well, skakmat dua kali. "terserah saja." Ucapku asal. "kau tahu, **cinta pertama belum tentu cinta terakhir juga kan**?" ia mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum kecut dan memandangi seseorang didepan pintu.

"ya, tentu saja. Aku **harus melupakan dia. Tak ada harapan untukku**." jawabku asal, entah darimana aku mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu. Jin agak sedikit terkejut. Ia lalu memandangi seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu itu. "**meskipun harapan masih ada, tapi semangatnya sudah hilang**." Ucapnya. Well, bisa kusimpulkan bahwa Jin menyukai adik kelas itu. Dia masih mempunyai harapan, tapi ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya itu.

Simple, sama sepertiku. Tapi aku sudah tidak mempunyai harapan lagi. Key tiba-tiba menghampiriku. "Baek, ayo temani aku." Key merengek sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku. "mau kemana?" tanyaku. "aku disuruh Lee sonsaeng untuk mengambil sesuatu yang dititipkan pada Security." Ucapnya. "ne, Jin. Aku pergi dulu ne." aku berpamitan dulu pada Jin lalu membiarkan Key menarik-narik tanganku.

Sesampainya di gerbang, Key menghampiri security, lalu security memberikan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapih. Aku dan Key lalu berjalan ke ruang guru.

DEG

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu ada dalam mimpi dan khayalanku. Satu-satunya yang menghuni hatiku.

Park Chanyeol.

Tampilannya sudah berbeda, rambutnya sudah berwarna hitam (bayangin Chanyeol di MV Growl.)

_Kenapa aku dan dia selalu bertemu disaat aku berniat untuk melupakan dia?_

Tiba-tiba ia menatapku, Gosh. Lututku rasanya lemas. Seakan-akan tak mampu untuk menopang badangku. Chanyeol menatapku lalu tersenyum. Aku memandanginya dengan tatapan datar. Aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan lari menuju kelasku, mengabaikan teriakan dari Key.

Hosh, hosh. Kenapa ia bisa datang ke sini? Aku memegangi dadaku. Berusaha untuk menormalkan detak jantungku. Argh, apa yang terjadi padaku. Sungmin lalu menghampiriku. "Baek, waeyo?" ia bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Aku melirik kearah ruang guru.

DEG

Dia masih berada disana, dan dia masih memandangiku sambil tersenyum. Cih, apa maksudnya. Apa ia mau memberikan harapan palsu padaku (lagi)? Aku menoleh pada Sungmin. "nothing." Ucapku lalu masuk ke dalam kelasku lalu duduk pada bangkuku.

Dasar Key sialan.

Tiba-tiba Key masuk ke kelasku dan langsung menghampiriku. "Baekhyun, waeyo? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kabur?." Ia bertanya dengan ekspresi penasaran miliknya. "tadi aku hampir disuruh Kim sonsaeng untuk membersihkan ruang guru. Jadi aku kabur." Well, mianhae Key. Aku berbohong. Key menganggukkan kepalanya lalu pergi ke kelasnya. Dari kelima temanku, hanya Key dan Minseok yang tidak tahu siapa itu Park Chanyeol. Yah, untung saja.

Tatapan Chanyeol tadi, kenapa tatapannya berbeda ketika ia memandang teman-temannya dan memandangku?. Aku sudah bosan diberikan harapan palsu olehnya. Aku tidak ingin hal bodoh itu terulang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_Aku ingin melupakannya…_

_Tapi, hatiku seakan-akan tidak mengijinkannya…_

_Karena dalam hatiku hanya ada dia…_

-BECAUSE OF YOU-

Kali ini aku sedang berada di kelasnya Minwoo, aku hanya diam saja dan mendengarkan cerita mereka. Walaupun, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan mereka. "Hey, apa kalian tahu apa hubungan Park Sonsaeng dan Woo Sonsaeng?." Key terlihat agak excited saat mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Yeah, dia adalah tukang gossip. Dan semua gossip disekolah pasti sudah diketahui oleh dia.

Wait,

Park Sonsaeng?

Siapa yang tidak kenal Park Sonsaeng, Park Sonsaeng mengajar Biologi untuk kelas XII. Tapi, dia tidak mengajar dikelasku. Dan dia adalah ayahnya Park Chanyeol. Woo Sonsaeng? Aku mengenalnya, dia mengajar Biologi juga, hanya saja ia mengajar untuk kelas XI.

Aku langsung mendekat pada Key, supaya aku bisa mendengar ceritanya. Biarbagaimanapun, pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. "kalian tahu, ternyata Park Sonsaeng dan Woo Sonsaeng berselingkuh. Itulah alasannya kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah mau masuk di kelasnya Woo Sonsaeng." Tambah Key.

Jjinja?

Ternyata,

Dia sama saja sepertiku

Kami berdua berada pada kondisi keluarga yang sama

'teman-temanku' mulai melanjutkan perbincangan mereka, tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk mendengarkan hal itu lebih lanjut. Kenapa aku menyebut mereka 'teman-temanku'? aku tidak pernah dianggap oleh mereka. Tapi, yah… aku diam saja. Aku sudah terbiasa oleh kondisi seperti itu. Karena itu, aku lebih banyak diam. Bahkan, menurutku lebih baik berhadapan dengan buku atau patung, daripada dengan mereka. Mereka hanya memanfaatka kepintaranku, itulah yang aku benci dari mereka. Mereka terlalu banyak mengoceh untuk hal yang tidak penting, misalnya pacar, ataupun hoobae yang tampan. Oke, ini terlalu menggelikan.

Aku lebih memilih untuk berhadapan dengan sebuah novel yang berada ditanganku. Aku suka membaca novel ataupun buku-buku yang ketebalannya diatas rata-rata. Karena menurutku, isinya lebih menarik daripada buku yang tipis.

KRIIIIING

Bel masuk berbunyi, aku langsung berpamitan pada 'teman-temanku' dan berjalan ke kelasku. Suasananya masih ramai, karena Sonsaeng belum masuk. Aku mencoba memfokuskan diri pada novel yang berada ditanganku, meskipun aku harus menyumpal telingaku dengan earphone supaya aku tidak bisa mendengarkan keributan yang mereka buat. Terkadang aku merasa kesal dengan teriakan-teriakan yeoja yang sangat cempreng. Hal itu membuat telingaku sakit.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jang Sonsaeng masuk. Dia mengajar Matematika. Aku langsung membuka tasku dan mencari buku matematikaku. Tapi, aku malah menemukan sampah bekas makanan ringan.

Sialan,

Ini pasti ulahnya Taemin, Shit!. Dia selalu membuang sampahnya ditasku. Apakah disekolah yang seluas ini tidak ada tempat sampah? Atau, apa perlu aku membelikan tempat sampah untuknya? Aku membenci 'teman-temanku'. Mereka selalu menjahiliku dan kadang membullyku.

Mereka SELALU MEMANFAATKANKU

Mereka SELALU MENGHINAKU

Mereka SELALU MERENDAHANKU

Mereka memberiku LABEL 'DEVIL', karena sifatku sangat dingin

Bahkan, mereka membuat HOAX. Dan menyatakan bahwa AKU YANG SELALU MENJAHILI DAN MEMANFAATKAN MEREKA.

APA ITU YANG DISEBUT TEMAN?

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan hanya bisa bersabar dan menunggu waktu untuk lulus. Yeah, supaya aku bisa terbebas dari 'teman-temanku' (IBLIS).

-BECAUSE OF YOU-

Pagi ini, semua siswa disuruh untuk berkumpul dilapangan. Semuanya sudah membentuk barisan berdasarkan tingkatan dan kelas.

Arghhh

Sh*t, f*ck, d*mn. Beberapa kata-kata kotor itu aku gumamkan disaat penyakitku kambuh. Aku memegangi dada kiriku dan berusaha untuk mengontrol nafasku. Rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?. Nafasku semakin memburu, mataku mulai berkunang-kunang. Aku harus kuat, aku tidak ingin pingsan dilapangan. "gwaenchanha?" seseorang menepuk bahuku. Seseorang itu adalah Minwoo. Dari semua 'teman-temanku' kurasa hanya dia yang menganggapku. Aku hanya mampu menganggukan kepalaku. "ayo kekelas, jangan memaksakan dirimu." Ucap Minwoo. Dia lalu membawaku kekelasku. "apa tidak apa-apa jika kau sendirian dikelas?" dia bertanya saat aku dan dia sampai dikelasku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, rasa sakitnya belum hilang. Minwoo lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian dikelas. Aku masih memegangi dada kiriku, berharap supaya rasa sakit itu cepat pergi.

Aku mengidap suatu penyakit, aku mengalami penyakit ini semenjak aku lahir. Kedua orangtuaku tidak tahu, yang mereka tahu bahwa adikku Minki yang sakit jantung. Padahal, sebenarnya itu aku. Aku menjalani pemeriksaan pada waktu umurku lima tahun. Dan saat itu, adikku berumur dua tahun. Aku menukarkan hasil pemeriksaan itu, karena aku tidak ingin menjadi beban. Aku tidak pernah mengkonsumsi obat, aku membenci obat. Lagipula, kedua orangtuaku tidak tahu. Ajaibnya, aku masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang, tanpa obat. Perlahan, rasa sakit itu semakin menghilang. Aku selalu menahan rasa sakitnya.

-BECAUSE OF YOU-

Setelah upacara, semua siswa kembali kekelas mereka. 'teman-temanku' menghampiriku. "Baek, sebenarnya kamu sakit apa? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita?." Tanya Key. Kenapa tidak pernah cerita? Cih, bahkan KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERIKAN KESEMPATAN UNTUKKU BICARA. "aku tidak sakit." aku menjawab dengan jawaban yang bohong. 'teman-temanku' bertanya pertanyaan yang sama 'kamu sakit apa?'

Mereka bertanya BUKAN karena mereka PERDULI,

Melainkan karena MEREKA INGIN TAHU.

Setiap orang ingin mengetahui masalah orang lain. Cih,

Mereka itu rajanya gossip, mereka selalu ingin tahu masalah orang lain. Dan kalau mereka sudah tahu, maka mereka akan menyebarkan masalah itu. Itulah alasannya kenapa aku tidak mau mempercayai mereka.

Mereka tak lebih dari sebuah PEMBUAL

-BECAUSE OF YOU-

Langit malam dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, jam didinding menunjukkan pukul 00:29 a.m. aku masih belum bisa mencapai dreamland –ku. Di kepalaku masih terbayang bagaimana kedua orang itu berargumen. Aku masih bisa melihat raut wajah mereka berdua. Ditelingaku, terus berdengung bagaimana suara mereka bertengkar. Airmata masih belum berhenti menetes dari mataku. Aku bersandar pada kasur sambil memeluk teddy bearku. Pasti rasanya aneh jika aku masih memiliki teddy bear.

Yah, teddy bear itu merupakan hadiah dari kakekku ketika aku berulang tahun yang ketiga. Aku selalu menjaga teddy bear dengan ukuran jumbo itu. Jika memeluk teddy bear, aku akan merasa tenang. Rasanya sama seperti aku memeluk kakekku. Aku benar-benar merindukan sosok pria tua itu.

_Salah satu dari dua orang yang menyayangiku dengan tulus… _

Aku memang berasal dari keluarga Broken Home, tapi aku tidak pernah terjerumus dalam kenakalan remaja pada umumnya.

Meskipun aku hancur lebur seperti ini…

Tapi, aku masih mendengarkan nasehat kakekku dulu…

'jangan pernah jauh dari Tuhan'

Aku memegangi Rosario, aku berdoa ditemani oleh kesunyian malam. Berdoa supaya kedua orangtuaku berhenti bertengkar. Mereka berdua memang tidak saling mencintai. Tapi mereka menikah, karena kebodohan mereka.

Aku memeluk teddy bear-ku semakin erat.

_Rasanya, aku ingin amnesia. _

_Aku ingin melupakan semua ingatan burukku. _

_Aku membutuhkan cinta._

_Tapi, aku selalu mendapatkan rasa benci._

_AKU TIDAK PERNAH MERASAKAN KASIH SAYANG DARI ORANGTUA_

_Aku mengatakan aku tidak butuh cinta_

_Tapi, sesungguhnya aku SANGAT MEMBUTUHKAN CINTA_

_Tak ada seorangpun yang menyayangiku dengan tulus_

_Aku selalu menyembunyikan sisi lemahku _

_Dalam sifat dinginku_

_Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan orang lain_

-BECAUSE OF YOU-

Aku terbangun dengan posisi yang sama sejak semalam, aku masih memeluk teddy bear-ku. Rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi kesekolah, tapi aku tidak ingin mengotori absenku.

_Aku berharap semoga hari ini akan menjadi lebih baik_

-BECAUSE OF YOU-

Hari semakin terik, tapi aku masih setia pada posisiku. Aku berada di atap sekolah dan aku sedang tiduran. Aku masih setia memandangi langit. Sebuah pesawat lewat, dan meninggalkan asap. Yang Sonsaeng tidak masuk, aku tidak betah berada dikelas yang ramai. Aku memilih untuk menyendiri disini. Lagipula, jam pelajaran Yang Sonsaeng ada tiga jam, itu artinya sampai pulang sekolah.

Aku merenungkan suatu hal. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

_Apa aku menyesal telah mencintai dia?_

Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu ada dua jawaban,

Yang pertama, aku menyesal.

Karena dia menambah beban pikiranku.

Yang kedua, aku tidak menyesal.

Karena,

Jika aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya,

Maka aku tidak akan menjadi diriku yang sekarang ini

Karena mencintainya, aku berusaha untuk merubah segala aspek buruk yang ada pada diriku.

Dulu, waktu di JHS, tidak ada yang mau mengenalku Karena aku hitam dan jelek. Sekarang, semua orang ingin mengenalku karena penampilanku.

Sebelum mengenalnya, aku hitam, memakai kacamata, bahkan semua nilaiku jelek. Kecuali nilai Bahasa Inggrisku.

Setelah mengenalnya, aku menjadi lebih putih, aku tidak memakai kacamata lagi. Semua orang ingin mengenalku karena penampilanku, tapi aku sering mengabaikan mereka. Karena aku membenci orang yang hanya ingin berteman karena wajahku.

Karena mencintainya, aku menjadi lebih pintar. Dulu aku mendapatkan peringkat 32 dari 33 siswa. Sekarang, aku selalu berada di peringkat satu. Dan posisiku belum pernah tergeser. Dan karena itu juga, sekolah mengutusku untuk mengikuti Olimpiade Kimia.

_Semuanya karena dia…_

Hingga aku menyadari, aku tidak boleh menyesal. Biar bagaimanapun. Jika aku tidak mencintainya, aku tidak akan pernah mencetak prestasi.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya, dia tampan? Ya, tapi masih banyak yang lebih tampan dari dia. Dia pintar? Ya, tapi masih ada yang lebih pintar darinya.

**Aku mencintainya, karena dialah satu-satunya orang yang memberiku semangat disaat semangatku pupus. Dialah yang mengajarkanku untuk menjadi optimis dan percaya pada kemampuan diri sendiri. **

**Aku** **selalu belajar dengan landasan perasaanku padanya, aku melakukan segala hal supaya ia mau melirikku sedikit. **

Tanpa sadar, aku berprestasi demi dia. Meskipun **_orangtuaku tidak pernah mendukung dan memujiku. _**

_Tapi, dia selalu mendukungku_

_Dan memberiku semangat_

_Supaya aku bisa melakukannya_

Asalkan aku bisa bangkit dari perasaan ini, aku tidak boleh menganggap bahwa dia menambah bebanku.

Perlahan, bibirku membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak tersenyum seperti ini. aku harus tetap maju, dan menggapai mimpiku. Meskipun, aku hancur lebur seperti ini.

Aku yakin,

AKU PASTI BISA

End

Epilogue

A year later

Hari ini adalah hari perpisahan kelas XII, acaranya sudah selesai. Sudah banyak yang pulang. Aku masih setia disini sambil mempotret sekolah menggunakan kamera-ku. Tiba-tiba seorang ahjumma menghampiriku dan memberiku sebuah alamat dan nomor teleponnya. Lalu ia pergi,

SM Building

Aku datang ke gedung itu, seperti yang dituliskan oleh ahjumma itu. Aku lalu masuk dan melihat beberapa orang sedang duduk sambil menunggu giliran. Aku lalu dipanggil ahjumma yang tadi. Dia menempelkan No. ID pada bajuku.

Apa-apaan ini?

Setelah beberapa saat, namaku dipanggil. Aku lalu masuk dan melihat ada tiga juri. Sebenarnya ini ada apa?. "namamu siapa?" Tanya salah satu dari juri itu. "namaku Byun Baekhyun." Ucapku. "apa bakatmu?" Tanya juri yang lainnya. Bakat? Well, mungkin bernyanyi. "menyanyi." Jawabku asal. "coba nyanyikan sebuah lagu." Ucap juri yang lainnya.

Aku lalu menyanyikan lagu dari Kelly Clarkson – Because of You. Setelah lagu itu selesai kunyanyikan, mereka langsung membawaku pada sebuah ruangan. Ada Sembilan namja yang berada didalam. Aku diperkenalkan pada mereka, mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu.

"Sehun imnida"

"Jongin imnida"

"Kyungsoo Imnida"

"Luhan imnida"

"Zitao imnida"

"Jongdae imnida"

"Minseok imnida"

"Joonmyeon imnida"

"Yixing imnida"

"dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya salah satu juri itu. "ah, tiu mereka." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk ke-arah dua namja tinggi. Salah satu dari namja tinggi itu, sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

Wait,

i-itu, Park Chanyeol?

"kalian lama sekali." Ucap Zitao, Salah satu dari dua namja tinggi tadi memberikan sebuah plastic besar yang aku tidak tahu isinya apa. "hey, kita ketambahan satu lagi." Ucap Minseok. "Baekhyun imnida." Ucapku

"Yifan imnida"

"Chanyeol imnida"

Chanyeol?

Aku menatapnya, dia balik menatapku.

"lama tidak bertemu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus padaku.

End

Epilognya absurd -_- yah, sebenarnya ragu-ragu mau post. Ff ini ada banyak typo, author males baca ulang :v

Ni ff beneran true story :') author cuman mau ngelampiasin segala bentuk kekecewaan author melalui ff :')

Kalau ada yang gak suka, author bakalan delete, kalau yang review dikit author akan delete juga

Makasih udah mau baca :* #lempar bias

Mau jadi SiDer atau enggak, itu terserah readers sendiri. Author gak mau maksa buat review kok.

Ada sequel atau enggaknya itu tergantung readers.

See you in next ff :3


End file.
